The Game of Aggravation
by IamDragonFury
Summary: The entire gang, both genderswapped and original, gathers at Marceline's house to play the "Game of Aggravation" better known as Truth or Dare. I had to think of a better title, since "Truth or Dare" had been used several times. Some romance will happen. Also...this fic sorta kinda SUCKS!
1. Chapter 1

The Game of Aggravation

Chapter 1

Well everyone else was writing "Truth or Dare" fics I figured, why not I'll write one myself.

* * *

The entire gang, along with Flame Prince and Flame Princess, were at Marceline's house, getting ready to play one the most dreadful games ever.

"Okay everyone," Marceline announced "we're going to play a little game, a game I like to call the "Game of Aggravation", does anyone know what that would be?"

"Oh!" Marshall Lee spoke up "Truth of Dare?"

"Yes!" Marceline responded "Truth or Dare, the most mortification inducing game ever created."

"It's only fun when you're the one asking the truth or giving the dare." Marshall stated

The others nodded in agreement.

"Let's see who is going first." Marceline said

She looked at everyone and started pointing as she began the "Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe" method.

"Eh," Marcy said "I'll go first."

The vampire analyzed the group.

"Finn." she said

The human boy looked up at her.

"Truth or Dare?" Marceline asked

"I guess I'll start with...truth." Finn said

Marceline thought of one.

"Have you ever seen a girl completely naked?" she asked

Finn flinched, as the girl he had seen fully naked was the one who had just asked him that.

"Y-yeah, I have." he said, blushing

"What?" Jake spoke up "When did that happen?"

"You know," Finn explained "when we were hiding...in Marcy's closet...and you told me to go scope the scene...and I crawled into her bathroom, I looked up...and...there she was...fully undressed."

"Oh..." Jake replied awkwardly

"Sorry, Marceline." Finn said meekly

"It's cool," Marceline said "like I said I hide in your guys' house all the time, I've seen you naked several times."

Finn twitched.

"Now then," Marceline said "moving on."

* * *

I'll think of more dares, some might get a tad inappropriate.


	2. Chapter 2

The Game of Aggravation

Chapter 2

Next Truth or Dare.

* * *

"Okay," Marceline said "Flame Princess, you wanna give someone a truth or dare?"

"Um...okay," Flame Princess said "Princess Bubblegum...truth or dare."

"Dare." PB said

"I dare you to eat some of your own hair." Flame Princess said

"'Kay." Bubblegum said

She grabbed her hair and began to chew on the end.

"Is that enough?" she asked after chewing of an inch of her hair

"Three more inches." Flame Princess said

Princess Bubblegum bit off three more inches of her own hair.

"All right maybe now something with a more exciting truth or dare." Marceline said

She looked at everyone.

"Marshall Lee, pick someone." she Marcy said

"Bubba." Marshall said

"I knew it was coming." PG groaned

"Truth or Dare?" the vampire boy asked

Gumball knew that regardless of whch one he chose, Marshall would still find a way to humiliate him.

"Truth." Prince Gumball sighed

"Was Bubblegum your first kiss?" Marshall Lee asked "And if not, who was?"

PG hesitated.

"Can I switch to dare?" he asked

"No you can't switch to dare," Marceline proclaimed "you picked "truth" you will answer the truth."

"Come on who was your first kiss?" Marshall Lee pushed

Gumball scowled at him.

"Not, Bubblegum." he growled

"There's the first part," Marceline said "now on the second part. Who was?"

PG muttered his answer so quietly no one could here him.

"What?" Fionna voiced

Gumball muttered louder, but he was still unable to be understood.

"We can't hear you." Marshall Lee said

"My first kiss was with Flame Prince!" Gumball uttered irritatedly

A long awkward silence filled the room, and everyone looked at Flame Prince.

"Really?" Fionna asked

"It was on a dare" PG voiced aggravatedly "I had to do it without flame shield, and it was very very unpleasant."

"Yeah, you claim that you didn't like it," Flame Prince said flatly "yet it lasted surprisingly long."

The only reason that kiss lasted so long was because the heat from your flames slightly melted my skin and we got stuck together!" PG retorted "It was mortifying!"

"Let it go." Flame Prince said

"I can't let it go! People took pictures that will live on forever!" Gumball uttered "My tongue almost melted!"

More awkward silence.

"So..." Bubblegum asked "it was an open mouth kiss?"

"It was all on a dare!" PG yelled adamently

"Okay you know what," Marcy said "were moving on."

* * *

More Truths and Dares will come along eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

The Great of Aggravation

Chapter 3

Moving on.

* * *

"Lady Rainicorn," Marcy said "why don't you truth or dare someone."

Lady Rainicorn asked Marshall Lee "Truth or Dare" in her language.

"Dare, I guess." Marshall said

Lady gave her dare in her language.

"She dared you to pass your guitar around." Jake said

Marshall Lee looked at his precious bass guitar.

"Okay," he said "but be gentle, or else."

He passed his guitar to Marceline who proceeded to pass it around the circle.

Marshall whined everytime the guitar was passed on to the next person.

When it finally got back to him, the vampire boy took his guitar and squeezed it tightly.

"Lord Monochromicorn," Marceline asked "wanna go next."

Mo-Chro nodded, he pointed a hoof at Finn.

"Looks like he picked you, Finn." Marceline said

Mo-Chro gave his dare in morse code.

"Mo-Chro," Cake said, impressed "so devious."

"What'd he say?" Finn asked

"He dares you to kiss...Marceline," Cake informed "on the mouth."

Finn turned red in the face.

"That's nothing," Marceline scoffed "come here, Finn."

Finn got up and hesitantly walked toward her.

"All right," Finn said anxiously "I'm ready...I think"

Marceline stood on the solid ground.

"Come here, baby." she said playfully

Marceline kissed the human boy on the mouth, Finn closed his eyes.

"Aww..." half the group responded

After ten seconds, Marceline pulled away, but Finn was still in the kissing position.

"Finn," Jake informed quietly "the kiss is over."

Finn opened his eyes.

"I knew that." he said

"You wanna truth or dare someone now?" Marceline asked him

"Okay," Finn replied "Fionna, truth or dare."

"Uh...truth." Fionna said

"What's your most nagging secret?" Finn asked

"Most...nagging?" Fionna wondered

She thought for moment and sighed.

"I've...seen...Marshall Lee...n-naked." she admitted

"How naked?" Marceline asked

"I saw..._everything_." Fionna replied "I'm sorry, Marshy."

"It's okay." Marshall Lee said

"Have you ever seen me naked?" the human girl wondered

"No, I haven't." Marshall Lee replied

"Would you like too?" Fionna asked

The vampire boy looked at her in shock and everyone else looked at strangely.

"I don't care what anyone says," Fionna proclaimed "that question was legit."

"So...who's going next?" Finn wondered

* * *

I love Finnceline and Fiolee!

Edward Cullen and Bella Swan can SUCK IT!


	4. Chapter 4

The Game of Aggravation

Chapter 4

Moving on.

* * *

"Who hasn't gone yet?" Marceline asked

"Ooh, me!" Jake spoke up "Flame Princess, truth or dare?"

Flame Princess twiddled her fiery fingers.

"Um, okay," she responded "...dare."

"I dare you to kiss Flame Prince." Jake said

Flame Prince's eyes widened.

"Right here?" Flame Princess reponded bashfully "Right now?"

"Unless you're scared..." Jake said

"FLAME PRINCESS IS NEVER SCARED!" the Fire Princess uttered fiercely "FLAME PRINCE, GET OVER HERE!"

Flame Prince was a little taken abock by her intensity.

"Okay," Flame Prince said "just calm down..."

"COME HERE, NOOOOOW!" Flame Princess roared

"Kiss her before she burns the house down!" Finn yelled

"Okay, okay." Flame Prince said

He hurried over to Flame Prince and started kissing her, making her flames grow softer and softer untill she was like faintly glowing ember.

"How was that?" Flame Pricne asked, once done

"I enjoyed that, very much so." Flame Princess said, her flames getting bright again

"Next?" Marceline asked

"I got one!" PB said "Marceline, truth or dare?"

"Dare...duh," Marcy said "come on now, challenge me."

"Let's see..." Bubblegum thought "I...I dare to take your shirt off!"

"You call that a challenge?" Marceline scoffed

Without hesitation, the Vampire Queen tore her shirt off, much to the shock of everyone in the room.

The guys did not know what to think.

"Jake," Finn whimpered "I feel wierd."

"Yo man," Jake said, covering his eyes "I ain't even lookin'."

"Marceline you are very bold," Marshall Lee said, as he finished looking at her "but you might wanna put a new shirt on before you have to...you know...get a new carpet."

Marceline put a new shirt on.

"Your turn, Fi." Marceline said

"Okay," Fionna said "Jake, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Jake said boldly

"I dare you to put your hand up one nostril and pull it out the other." Fionna said

"You're on!" Jake replied

He minimized his hand and shoved it up his right nostril, then pulled it out his left one.

"Whoo!" Jake cheered "I did it!"

His arm and hand hung from his nose like one of those chain piercings.

"You can pull it out now." Fionna told him

Jake tried to pull his arm out of his news.

"Uh Oh," he said "it's stuck!"

Fionna helped him dislodge his hand from his nose.

"Wow," he said, rubbing his nose "that was close."

Lady Rainicorn asked him if he was okay in her language.

"I'm fine, babe." he replied

"That was disturbing." PG groaned

"More disturbing than kissing Flame Prince?" Marshall Lee bantered

"I'm telling you," Gumball proclaimed "that...was on...a dare!"

"Whose dare?" Marshall questioned

"I...I forgot." Gumball replied

"Yeah right." the vampire boy scoffed

* * *

I've got more plans for truths and dares coming up.


	5. Chapter 5

The Game of Aggravation

Chapter 5

More Truth or Dare.

* * *

It was now Flame Prince's turn to give some one a truth or dare.

"Lady Rainicorn," Flame Prince said "truth or dare?"

Lady Rainicorn responded with "Dare" in her language.

"I dare you to...race Lord Monochromicorn." Flame Prince said

Everyone gathered outside the house.

Mo-Chro and Lady stood side by side.

"All right," Marceline announced "first one to cirlcle the house three times wins, no magic or teleportation, but bite and kick as you please."

The equines got ready.

"GO!" Marceline shouted

The two horse-like creatures started flying around the house.

When Lady started to get ahead, Mo-Chro stomped down on her shoulder.

Lady retaliated by kicking him in the stomach with her back legs.

They bit and rammed each other all throughout the race, until they reached they end.

After the race, they were both exhausted.

Mo-Chro asked who won in morse code.

"It was pretty much a tie." Marceline said

Lady Rainicorn groaned aloud, while Mo-Chro collapsed from exhaustion.

Later, they were all back in Marceline's living room.

"Whose next?" Marceline asked

"I got one," Finn said "Flame Princess, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Flame Princess said

"I dare you to taste PG." Finn said

"But, I don't want to burn him." Flame Princess said

"Just cast Flame Shield on him." Finn suggested

Flame Princess did just that.

"Glad _you_ though of the Flame Shield, Princess." PG said

"Let. It. Go!" Flame Prince groaned

Flame Princess started licking PG's face.

Gumball started laughing.

"It tickles." he giggled

"Hey, hey, hey," PB intervened, after Flame Princess's tenth lick "the dare was to "taste" him not "devour" him."

"I can't help it, he taste good," Flame Princess said "beside, he wasn't complaining."

"I WILL _DOUSE_ YOU!" PB screamed

She slapped Flame Princess in the face, but was restrained from attacking her any further.

"Okay, okay," Marceline said "we'll just be moving on now."

* * *

Oh yes, I ship PBxPG too, it and Flame PrincexFlame Princess are the only originalxgenderswap pairings I like so far.


	6. Chapter 6

The Game of Aggravation

Chapter 6

More truths and more dares.

* * *

"Cake," Prince Gumball asked "truth or dare?"

"Truth." Cake said

"Why's your name Cake?" the Gumball wondered

"Because my parents loved cake so much, they named me Cake." Cake explained

"I thought that would be the reason." PG replied

"My turn." Marshall Lee said

He floated over to Finn.

"Truth or Dare, little man?" The vampire asked

"Uh...dare." Finn said

"Great," Marshall Lee responded "I dare you to..." he whispered the dare into Finn's ear

"You can _not _be serious!" Finn uttered

"Come on," Marshall urged "it's a dare."

Finn whimpered and walked up to Marceline.

The human boy lifted his hand, and placed it on the Vampire Queen's chest.

"I am _soooo_ sorry, Marcy." Finn groaned

"It's okay," Marceline responded coolly "it _is_ a dare after all." She winked at the human boy

Finn quickly removed his hand from Marceline's front.

"Okay guys," Marceline said mischievously "I have got an awesome one."

She looked around.

"Marshall Lee," she asked "truth...or dare?"

"Dare, of course." Marshall Lee responded

"A'ight, a'ight," Marceline said "I dare you...to make out...with PG."

"P..._G_?" Marshall Lee responded quizzically

"Wait you want me to do what now?" PG responded equally confused

"You heard me," Marceline affirmed "I dare you and Gumball to suck face."

"I would rather do it with Flame Princess without the Flame Shield." Marshall said flatly

"Same here." Gumball said

"Come on now, it's a dare." Marceline prompted

"Ugh," Marshall groaned "can we at least close our eyes?"

"No," Marceline asserted "you have to look each other in the eyes, it has to be open mouth, arms around each other, and really get into it."

"There has to be a line somewhere." Marshall Lee stated

"The line is you get to keep your clothes on." Marceline said

"Good Grod." Gumball groaned

"Oh relax, Bubba," Marceline said "at least this time the kiss actually _is_ a dare."

"It was a...oh whatever, I give up." PG sighed

"If we're gonna do this could we at least have a..." Marshall Lee started to ask

Before he could finish his question, Marceline broke out a big liquor bottle.

"Right here." she said, and snapped open the bottle

Marcy handed them the bottle.

The bottle did not have lable on it.

"What is this?" Gumball asked warily

"A bunch of stuff mixed together," Marceline said "just drink enough until you feel you can actually do the dare."

Marshall Lee shrugged and drank half of the bottle.

Gumball chugged the other half of bottle.

"Here we go now." Marceline said

"Gross." Marshall Lee groaned with disgust as he and Gumball put their arms around each other

"It better be hot," Marceline informed "also tongue action is appreciated."

The two royals pressed their mouths together and started making out, moaning to make it seem more realistic.

Marceline pulled out a video camera and started filming the make out session.

"This moment must be preserved." Marceline sighed

The girls watched intently as the two guys tried to, as Marcy said, get "into" the act.

"Oh mah Grod." PB shuddered excitedly

"Yeah, that's...that's hot." Marceline said, as she continued recording

Fionna watched as the two guys made out, it made her feel...strange.

"Something's happeining to me," Fionna whimpered "I'm really enjoying this, it makes me feel...good, in a very strange way."

"It's called being aroused." Marceline whispered to her

* * *

Can anyone honestly say they did not see it coming?

I got the idea off of Family Guy.


	7. Chapter 7

The Game of Aggravation

Chapter 7

Moving on.

* * *

PG and Marshall Lee's make out dare went on for five minutes before Marceline allowed them to stop.

"That was great." Marceline laughed

"Hey Bubba," Marshall Lee taunted "was I better than Flame Prince?"

The vampire laughed hysterically.

"Shut up!" PG responded emotionally

"Gosh, what else is there?" Marceline sighed "Um...Flame Prince, truth or dare?"

"Truth." the Fire Prince said

"Now honestly," Marceline question "was that kiss mentioned earlier really a dare?"

"Hey!" PG yelled irritatedly

"That's a good question, Miss Marceline," Flame Prince responded "because I honestly don't recall."

"Neither of you are going to go into detail on that are you?" Marceline asked

"No!" PG and Flame Prince said in unison

"All right, someone else." Marcy sighed

"I got one." Marshall Lee said "Bonni, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Bubblegum said

"You still a virgin?" Marshall asked

"Unfortunately." PB sighed

She looked at Prince Gumball implicatively.

"One step at a time, Belzy." PG said flatly

Bubblegum sighed solemnly.

"I guess I'll go next," PB said "Lord Monochromicorn, truth or dare?"

Mo-Chro responded with "truth."

"What do you lke to do when no one's looking?" Bubblegum asked

Lord Monochromicorn responded by admitting that he raided PG's kitchen.

"That explains a lot." Gumball said

"I'll go," PB said "Cake, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Cake said

"Who would win in an arm wrestling match, you or Jake?" Bubblegum asked

"Probably, me." Cake replied

"Oh really?" Jake retorted

"Yeah." Cake said

"Prove it!" Jake challenged

"Fine." Cake responded

They stretched their arms out and locked hands.

"GO!" Jake yelled

They started arm wrestling, stretching their arms around trying to outdo one another.

"You will go down!" Jake shouted

"No! You'll go down!" Cake retorted

They began pushing their arms harder and harder until a loud snap was heard.

Jake and Cake retracted their arms and Jake found that his arm was facing the wrong direction.

"Cake," Jake whined "you made my arm go the other way."

"Sorry, I went a little rogue with that one." Cake said

* * *

Moving on.

Sorry, guys I don't do yuri.


	8. Chapter 8

The Game of Aggravation

Chapter 8

Moving on.

* * *

"Okay, Marceline, truth or dare?" Marshall Lee asked

"Dare." Marceline said

"I dare you to slap fight Bubblegum." Marshall stated

"What, why?" Marcy responded quizzically

"You made...me kiss...a dude," Marshall Lee said firmly "worst of all, it was _that_ one." He pointed at PG.

"Hey!" PG responded

"Yeah, but how does slap fiting compensate with a forced guy on guy kiss?" Marceline asked

"Because you're doing it for our enjoyment," Marshall Lee proclaimed, holding up a video camera "and _I_ will be video taping it."

He turned on the video camera.

"Go." he said

Marceline bitch-slapped PB across the face.

"AH!" Bubblegum squealed

She tried to slap back, but Marceline was too fast.

It had quickly gone from a "slap fight" to a "slap attack" as Bubblegum was unable to keep up with Marceline.

Marceline continued to wail on PB, as she lay curled up on t he ground, trying to protect her face.

Marshall Lee continued recording.

"Come on, Bubbles," he said "slap her back, do something."

"I don't know how to respond to this." PG said

Bubblegum started flailing her arms in an attempt to hit Marceline, who was still slapping the hell out of her.

Marceline grabbed PB's wrists.

"Do I stop now?" Marcy asked

"No." Marshall stated

Marceline proceeded to make PB slap herself, by hitting her with her own hands.

"Quit slapping yoursel, quit slapping yourself," Marceline laughed "quit slapping yourself!"

"This! Is! Degrading!" Bubblegum yelled

"Should we stop this?" Gumball asked

"No," Marshall Lee stated "you can't interfere with a dare."

"Well then," Gumball said "stop the dare."

"One more minute." Marshall said

He continued to record the beating.

* * *

I think AT would be a litt;e more exciting if they actually did have Marceline beat the hell out of Bubblegum, I would probably damn near die laughing. Not that I entirely hate Bubblegum, I just think someone could stand to slap her.


	9. Chapter 9

The Game of Aggravation

Chapter 9

Not many chapters left.

* * *

After Marcy's slapping dare, things had apparently reached the point of strangeness.

"Truth or dare?" Jake asked Cake

Cake agreed to a dare.

"I dare you to reach down your throat," Jake said "and pull something out of your gut."

"A'ight," Cake replied "let me see what I can do."

Cake opened her mouth wide and slid her hand down her throat.

The others were either intrigued or disgusted.

"Interesting." Marshall Lee said

Cake pulled what looked like a tiny bird skull out of her gut.

"Wow," she said "that is _still _in there."

"Next?" Marceline asked

"I have one," Finn said "Fionna...truth or dare?"

"Dare." Fionna sighed, not caring anymore

"Okay, it's kind of a double dare," Finn explained "see I dare to take off Marshall Lee's shirt and then wear it for the rest of the game while he goes without it."

Fionna looked at him strangely.

"Why...would you dare me...to do _that_?" she questioned

Finn shrugged.

"I just thought came up with it on the spot." he said

"Nobody comes up with something like _that _on the spot!" Fionna uttered flusteredly

"Just do it." Marceline said impatiently

"But I doubt Marshall would wanna do that." Fionna said

"Were not allowed to turn down dares," Marshall Lee said "so it's not like we have a choice."

Fionna fidgeted.

"All right." she said meekly

The human girl walked over to the vampire boy.

"Okay, here we go." she said awkwardly

Fionna hesitantly reached out and grabbed Marshall Lee's shirt.

"Just gonna...undo these." she said tensely

Fionna carefully unfastened the buttons on Marshall Lee's flannel shirt.

"You good?" she asked, halfway done

"I'm fine." Marshall said

Fionna finally got all the buttons unfastened.

"Oh boy," the human girl faltered "now I just gotta...get this off."

Fionna slowly slid the shirt off of Marshall Lee's shoulders, and pulled the sleeves off of his arms.

She tried not to stare at his flawless, fair skin.

"Now what?" she squeaked

"Now you gotta wear the shirt for the rest of the game." Finn stated

"Right." Fionna said meekly

She slid the shirt on, finding it was a bit tight on her.

"It's...warm." she muttered, twitching once

* * *

I wonder what the show creators would think if they read our fanfics.


	10. Chapter 10

The Game of Aggravation

Chapter 10

Continuing on.

I do have my limits giys, I can only go so far.

* * *

"I have one." Flame Princess spoke up "Jake, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Jake replied

"I dare you to lick Finn's feet." Flame Princess giggled

"Oh, come on now!" Jake groaned

"Chicken!" the Fire Princess yelled

"Am not!" Jake responded

He looked at Finn, who removed his shoes and socks.

Jake reluctantly stretched out his tongue and brushed it against Finn's feet.

He gagged at the taste.

"Little more." Flame Princess said

Jake moved his tongue back and forth across Finn's feet repeatedly.

"Okay, okay, you're done." Flame Princess said, amused

Lady Rainicorn, spoke up in her language.

She asked Lord Monochromicorn "Truth or Dare" in her language.

Mo-Chro picked dare.

Lady dare him to show them how far he could put his hoof in his mouth.

Lord Monochromicorn put his hoof in his mouth and proceeded to shoved it in.

He managed to fit nearly his entire leg in his mouth.

"That was kinda hot." Cake stated

"That was a bit disturbing." Fionna stated

"My turn." Flame Prince said

He looked a Prince Gumball.

"Bubble." the Fire Prince said

"Dude..." PG replied in a strained tone

"Truth...or...dare?" Flame Prince asked

Prince Gumball glared at the fire royal.

"...Truth?" he said uncertainly

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Flame Prince asked

"A few," PG growled "I don't remember..."

"and how many of them were girls?" Flame Prince added snidely

"You know what!" PG uttered angrily

"Okay!" Marceline spoke up "Let's just move on!"

Jake looked at Fionna, who had her wrist shoved against the underside of her nose, with a satisfied look on her face.

"Are you..._sniffing_...that shirt?" Jake asked

"No!" Fionna responded quickly, looking around questionably

* * *

Moving along.


	11. Chapter 11

The Game of Aggravation

Chapter 11

More stuff.

* * *

"PG," Marshall spoke up, "truth or dare?"

"Truth." Gumball said.

"Have you kissed any other guy," Marshall Lee asked, "other than Flame Prince and myself? And if so, who?"

"...Really?" PG responded flatly.

"Come on," Marshall urged, "you have to answer."

"Ah..." Gumball sighed, "yes."

"And...who was it?" Marshall prompted.

PG refused to answer.

"I must advise you that if you don't tell them, I will." Flame Prince affirmed.

Gumball scowled at the Fire Prince.

"Breakfast Prince." PG muttered.

"What?" Marceline responded.

"I...kissed...Breakfast Prince." Gumball stated.

Another brief silence filled the room.

"Yeah, I can see that." Marshall Lee said.

"Makes sense." Marceline said.

"Can't blame him," Fionna said, "Breakfast Prince is hot."

"Why Breakfast Prince?" Flame Princess asked.

"Well...you know...a while back we...had a severe lack of...princesses..." Prince Gumball explained hesitantly, "and...you know...it was that phase..."

"Didn't have to worry about getting burned." Flame Prince muttered.

"That was your fault!" Gumball yelled, "_You_ forgot the Flame Shield!"

"Don't even!" Flame Prince countered, "_You_ could've reminded me! But you were in such a hurry!"

"Shut up," Gumball retorted, "you rushed _me_!"

"Enough!" Marceline intervened, "You guys can settle that argument later!"

Both princes said nothing more.

"You gotta stop picking Truth, dude." Marshall Lee said to PG

"Finn," Fionna asked, "truth or dare?"

"Dare." Finn said gamely.

"I dare you to sit on Marceline's lap and stay there for the rest of the game!" Fionna proclaimed.

"What?" Finn replied, "come on!"

"You made me take off and wear a guys shirt," Fionna stated, "now I say you sit on that girl's lap."

Marceline put herself in a sitting position, she picked Finn up and set him on her lap.

"Maybe you should stop picking Dare for a while." Marceline quipped, pinching Finn's face, making him blush.

* * *

Finn's dare was originally different, but I had a new idea at the last minute.


	12. Chapter 12

The Game of Aggravation

Chapter 12

Let's see what more I can do.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around, pondering more truths and dares.

"My gosh," Marceline sighed, still holding Finn on her lap "what else is there?"

"I have one," the still shirtless Marshall Lee spoke up, "Marceline, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Marceline said.

"I dare you to..." he whispered the rest of the dare into Marcy's ear.

"Seriously?" Marceline responded, "That song?"

"Yep." Marshall said.

"All right," Marceline said, "guitar me."

He gave the vampiress her guitar.

"On my back, Finn." Marceline directed.

The human boy awkwardly climbed onto her back.

"This is an old, old, _oooooold _song, from before _I_ was born." Marceline announced.

She started playing her guitar, then started singing:

_I get the same old dreams same time every night_

_Fall to the ground and I wake up_

_So I get out of bed, put on my shoes and in my head_

_Thoughts fly back to the breakup_

_These four walls are closing in_

_Look at the fix you put me in_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_I'm out of my head can't take it_

_Could I be wrong?_

_But since you been gone_

_You cast your spell so break it_

_Since you been gone_

_So in the night I stand beneath the backstreet light_

_I read the words that you sent me_

_I can take the afternoon_

_The nighttime comes around too soon_

_You can't know what you mean to me_

_Your poison letter_

_Your telegram_

_Just goes to show you don't gove a damn_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_I'm out of my head can't take it_

_Could I be wrong? _

_But since you been gone_

_You cast your spell so break it_

_Since you been gone_

_If you will come back_

_Baby, you know you'll never do wrong_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_I'm out of my head, can't take it_

_Could I be wrong?_

_But since you been gone_

_You cast your spell so break it_

_Ever since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_I'm out of my head, can't take it_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_I'm out of my head, can't take it_

After ending the song Marceline put her guitar on the ground.

"Excellent." Marshall Lee stated.

"I know," Marceline said, "I know."

* * *

For those of you who don't know, the song Marcy sang was "Since You Been Gone" by Rainbow.

I really like older music from my parents' and grandparents' age.


	13. Chapter 13

The Game of Agravation

Chapter 13

Moving on, not sure how much longer this will be.

* * *

"Marshall Lee," PG asked, "truth or dare?"

"Truth." Marshall stated.

"What's your best...uh...secret? I guess?" Gumball asked.

Marshall had to think about it.

"Not sure," Marshall Lee said, "I don't have a lot of secrets."

"Oh." PG replied.

"Let's see," Marshall Lee said, "I guess...okay, I've got one, but you probably won't believe it."

"Try us." Marceline said.

"Tell! Tell!" Fionna yelled.

"All right, you know how I've had a lot of girlfriends, I mean...a _lot _of girlfriends?" Marshall Lee announced.

The others listened intently.

"Well, my very first one was a..." he muttered the last word, making it hard to decipher.

"A what?" Gumball asked.

"My first girlfriend was a...mortal." Marshall stated.

"That's it?" Marceline responded.

"A mortal..._human_." Marshall Lee added.

That left the room silent.

"You...dated human?" Princess Bubblegum asked, "Why?"

"What do you mean "why"?" Marshall responded, "I liked her, that's why."

"What was her name?" Cake asked.

"Sally." Marshall stated.

"Was it...good?" Marceline asked.

"Oh yeah," Marshall Lee expressed, "in fact, to this day, she was hands down the greatest girlfriend I ever had."

"What ever happened to Sally?" Finn asked.

"Oh you know...eaten by rainicorns." Marshall Lee sighed.

"Oh..." PG groaned.

"Brutal." Marceline said.

* * *

I was running out of ideas.

But I think I can manage another chapter or so.


	14. Chapter 14

The Game of Aggravation

Chapter 14

Still here.

Oh yeah, about the request to make Finn eat his wad of PB's hair, I don't think it'll work, because I don't think he has it anymore.

* * *

"Cake," Flame Princess asked, "truth or dare?"

"Dare." Cake said.

"I dare you to beat up Jake!" Flame Princess proclaimed.

"Wait! What?" Jake uttered.

"Got it!" Cake replied.

Cake got up and started pummeling Jake.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Jake yelled, as Cake bitch-slapped him mercilessly.

Cake used her stretchy arm to fling Jake all over the room.

"Okay," Flame Princess said, "I think that's enough."

Cake let her arm, with Jake, fall to the ground, and she let him go.

"Ow..." Jake whined.

"Finn!" Fionna called, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Finn stated.

"Do you still wet the bed?" Fionna questioned.

Finn froze, looked at Marcy, then back Fionna.

"W-What kind of question is that?" Finn responded.

"It's a simple question." Fionn stated.

"...R-Rarely...anymore..." Finn said, turning red.

"So...yes." Fionna said, then laughed.

Finn started whimpering.

"Oh don't worry about it," Marceline said, "lots of people have wet the bed at least once in their lives."

"Even you?" Finn asked.

"No, actually," Marceline replied, "I never did...strange."

"Oh." Finn sighed.

"But PB used to." Marceline said.

"He-ey!" Bubblegum whined.

"It'll make him feel better." Marceline said.

"How do you know Bubblegum used to wet the bed?" Finn asked.

"I used to be her nanny." Marceline said.

"I didn't know that." Finn said.

"She was a difficult child who did not like to listen all the time." Marceline said.

"I was trying to be independent!" Bubblegum proclaimed.

"I know, that's what you said when you were four and you decided you didn't need the special sheets anymore," Marceline replied, "the very next morning I had put new bedding on the bed and wash those sheets."

Bubblegum scowled at Marceline, turning bright red.

"Come on," Marceline said, "nobody's perfect."

"I didn't say I was, I never said anyone was," Bubblegum replied, "I just didn't want anyone to know about that!"

"Oh...so that's why you guys don't get along." Finn responded.

"Were working it out," Marceline said, "slowly but surely."

"Well now," Finn expressed, "I guess you learn something new everyday."

* * *

I can't stand the PBxMarceline pairing, at least not as romance, I find the idea of them being lesbians at any point unrealistic.

I decided to go with a different route with them, so in my fics, the situation is that Marceline was PB's nanny when she was a little girl and taught her different things, but as Bubblegum got older she wanted to do things for herself and decided she didn't need Marceline anymore so eventually Marceline quit.

I'll do a fic on it sometime.


	15. Chapter 15

The Game of Aggravation

Chapter 15

Last Chapter.

* * *

Lady Rainicorn dared Lord Monochromicorn to bend himself backwards and stay that way for the rest of the game.

"You okay, Mo-Chro?" Marceline asked.

"I'm fine." Mo-Chro said in morse code.

"Marceline," Finn asked, "truth or dare?"

"Truth." Marceline stated.

"What was your childhood like?" the human boy asked.

"Good question," Marceline replied, "because I don't remember a lot of it, mostly that the humans' world was already falling apart around the time I was born, and the new world was starting to develop...they didn't stand a chance."

"Noted." Finn said.

"They didn't know much then," Marceline said, "the humans thought with their fear and not their common sense."

"I don't think with my fear." Fionna said.

"No do I." Finn said.

"Well of course you don't, you're a different generation." Marcy stated.

"It's getting late," Bubblegum said, "we should get this wrapped up."

"I got another one." Marshall Lee said.

He looked around the room.

"Fionna," he asked, "verum aut audet?"

"Huh?" Fionna responded.

"Truth or dare?" Marshall replied.

"Oh yeah," Fionna said, "...d-dare."

"Are you in love with anyone?" the vampire asked.

Fionna's eyes widened, she looked down at Marshall's shirt, which she was still wearing.

"Define "love"." she voiced.

"you know, like like, cherish, adore, admire, fancy, idolize, someone you want to do stuff with." Marshall Lee explained.

"Right, and what is lover exactly?" Fionna expressed, "It's but a questionable emotion that brings out the strangeness in people, driving them to do or say what they normally would not."

"...I'm not sure if that was a real answer or not." Marshall said.

"It's hard to choose," Fionna said, "there's so many guys, so many good looking ones, and ones I'm close too, it's just so hard to figure out."

"I'll take it...I guess." Marshall said, puzzled.

"I have one more," Marceline announced, "another one for Fionna."

"What now?" Fionna groaned.

"Well, truth or dare?" Marceline asked.

"Dare, I guess." Fionna said.

"Okay," Marceline directed, "I dare you, to...kiss Marshall Lee."

Fionna flinched.

"Come on now," Marshall Lee responded, "I'm not even wearing a shirt, she doesn't wanna do that."

"Don't tell me what I do or don't wanna do!" Fionna yelled, "Come here!"

Marshall's eyes widened as Fionna grabbed him and pulled him down, leaning him backwards as she kissed him ardently.

Everyone stared in awe as the kiss lasted fifteen seconds, before Marshall finally pushed her off. He breathed heavily trying to regain control of his breathing.

"Sorry," Fionna said meekly, "too much tongue?"

"That was unexpected," Marshall wheezed, "got the taste of PG out of my mouth though."

"Okay," Marceline voiced, "I think we're done here."

She put Finn down.

Everyone got up to leave.

"Bye everyone," the Vampire Queen said as everyone exited her lair, "same time next week."

"Bye, Marcy." Finn said, still blushing as he left.

"Bye, Marshy." Fionna said as they walked outside.

Marshall Lee responded by smiling awkwardly and patting her on the head.

"Almost there." Fionna sighed.

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt ending, I just have other fics I have to work on, plus I was not sure if I would have been able to keep the story good.


End file.
